1. Field
This application relates generally to microwave backhaul architecture, including the isolation of indoor unit (IDU)-outdoor unit (ODU) interconnections in a split microwave backhaul architecture.
2. Related Art
Conventional microwave backhaul architectures are generally implemented as either a split outdoor unit (split ODU) configuration or an all outdoor unit (all ODU) configuration. Conventional split ODU configurations are generally comprised of both an indoor unit (IDU) and an outdoor unit (ODU), where the IDU and the ODU are connected over a coaxial interconnect. The IDU in a conventional split ODU configuration typically includes a modem, a digital-to-analog converter and a baseband-to-intermediate frequency converter. Under normal operation, these conventional split ODU configurations generally involve transmitting an analog signal, at an intermediate frequency, over the coaxial interconnect between the IDU and the ODU.
The embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.